


After one particular banquet

by ninjakatana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One:Firsts, M/M, Victor: Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakatana/pseuds/ninjakatana
Summary: Inspired by this one tumblr comic: http://themightynyunyi.tumblr.com/post/154309093513The night that Victor supposedly falls in love with Yuuri isn't the night he so thought it was...





	

The night of the banquet was doomed to be another standard night of polite small talk and obligatory congratulations from strangers for Victor Nikiforov, that was, until Yuuri Katsuki happened. If Victor had to sum up Katsuki Yuuri in one word it would be unforgettable. That man shone brighter than any other person in the banquet hall (granted that the alcohol contributed a bit to that glow that Yuuri emitted) and he had easily enjoyed the company of the younger Japanese skater who was unlike any other person he has ever met in his life. Victor couldn’t have ever imagined this drunken and carefree side of Yuuri just based off first appearances from the other day when Yuuri walked away from a photo offer much to Victor’s initial curiosity. Not that it mattered much now, Yuuri was here beside him, giggling in his arms as he was being dipped by Victor. God, he could tell already Yuuri was going to be the death of him as he felt a blush creeping in to further flush his cheeks.

Things were moving quickly. One minute they were “innocently” dancing, chests heaving against each other with tightly clasped hands, having the time of their lives, the next, Victor recalled, Yuuri was grinding his hips on Victor while asking him to be his coach.

How could Victor possibly say no? 

It didn’t take long for the pair to disappear from the banquet under the guise of Victor escorting Yuuri back to his hotel room thanks to an already passed out Celestino. Victor took care not to get too handsy with Yuuri but it was getting extremely difficult to do so with a drunk Yuuri unable to keep his hands off Victor. It seemed like his attention stayed on Victor and Victor alone. Yuuri clung onto Victor like his life depended on it. It wasn’t long before they stumbled inside Yuuri’s hotel room, quickly shutting the door behind them with a thud. 

“Victorrr,” whined an impatient Yuuri, his hands already freely roaming under Victor’s dress shirt while pinned against the door. Victor feverishly scrunched a fistful of Yuuri’s half buttoned shirt, silently asking for Yuuri’s permission.

“Victor, I’m gonna...do…” Yuuri started in a tentative voice.

“Okay okay,”

“So much things…”

“I can’t wait,”

“...with you.” Yuuri huffed out in a single breath that fanned across Victor’s glossy lips. Suddenly, the heat between them was too much to handle as both faces slowly closed the gap adjoining their lips to meet the other. Yuuri, eager to impress, opened his mouth slightly to roll his tongue, tasting Victor’s soft bottom lip for himself. This jerked Victor’s arm to reach behind Yuuri, running a hand though Yuuri’s raven locks, tugging gently with his fingers. Both with their eyes shut and beating hearts that beated together. Both hands looped at the waist, unwilling to let go.

A brief but sly palming bought Victor back from his dream-like haze and coaxed a desperate moan at the contact of Yuuri’s hand brushing directly against Victor’s quickening harding dick. Purposely. 

“Aah- Yuuri, let’s take this to the bed!~” moaned Victor melting under Yuuri’s touches now that he also started placing a line of butterfly kisses down Victor’s outstretched neck. Pushing Victor over the edge every time Yuuri ever so much gave a little smirk or lightly caressed a part of his sensitive body. Despite the heavy blush Yuuri spotted, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing to Victor. He needed Yuuri. He needed to see every inch of Yuuri, to get to know him intimately.

They blindly stumbled to the general direction of the bed, unable to take their attention off each other for even a second in fear of it ending too soon. 

God, he was mesmerizing with his thick, glorious thighs lowering themselves onto Victor accompanied by his gentle but urgent touches. Victor was already over the moon and dangerously hard for Yuuri but he couldn’t help himself imaging the two of them doing this again. And again. And again. 

Yuuri’s palms were now flat on the bed, pinning Victor, giving him his undivided attention. Their intertwined tongues now desperate to savour the taste of each other before they broke apart. Victor experienced a high unlike any other just off the sweet scent of an intoxicated Yuuri. Through the thin fabric of his pants, there was no way that Yuuri couldn’t be aware of Victor’s growing bulge. Victor wanted this moment to last forever. Him looking up at Yuuri, with sparkles in his eyes, so raw and open with Victor. 

Victor closely examined Yuuri’s eyes with piped fascination. “Yuuri~ W-wait are you going to c-”

Before Victor could finish, he was cut off by Yuuri suddenly covering his mouth with a slightly alarmed face, “I’m gonna throw up...I’m fine...okay!” he gulped nervously.

As quick as a lighting bolt, Yuuri raced to the bathroom, sprouting a string of curses as he swiftly hurdled over Victor, discarding him on the bed. Victor Nikiforov was left dazed and confused with a raging boner for Yuuri Katsuki.

The next morning, a hungover Yuuri woke up in his hotel bed with a hundred dollar bill tucked into his boxers and with no clue as to what almost happened the night before.


End file.
